The Lyoko Life
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Let's just look at a bunch of Lyoko moments that should've happened...
1. Bingo

**A/N: ahahaha!! Okay, so my cousin and I just realized that this show was all over the internet and I just **_**had**_** to write something for it. Although I don't know what… so let's go with a series of one-shots… okay? Okay!**

**Disclaimer: any OCs written are mine, but all of Lyoko's charries are not mine!! Lol.**

* * *

Their room smelled of old gym socks and faintly like oil paints. The window was open, but it didn't help much other than to make it colder. In the dead of winter, it wasn't the best idea. Neither of the two occupants even considered the idea of closing it.

Odd held Kiwi in his lap. "I still don't get it."

"What?" Ulrich asked without even looking over at his friend. He was intent on studying for another biology test they had tomorrow. And of course, why ask Odd to study with him? Because Odd would screw around.

"Why you don't ask Yumi out." Odd stroked the light brown colored dog. He was oblivious that the topic bothered Ulrich to bits.

He slumped over the book just that much more.

"I'm serious."

Ulrich hid his smile behind the pages of that book. That was the biggest lie he'd ever heard from Odd. Odd and serious didn't even belong in the same sentence. Odd and serious didn't even belong in the same room. Or in the same city. "Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that."

The blonde folded his arms across his chest. "I can totally be serious!"

"Yeah, in Never Land." Ulrich gave a tiny snicker.

"Well, in Never Land, I'd never grow up." He fell backwards. "And in Never Land, you'd be going out with Yumi, unless you bring it into reality and then in Never Land, you'd be trying to rip out Yumi's throat because what's going on here is opposite in Never Land and I should just shut up because I'm babbling and you frankly don't care."

"Bingo," Ulrich said, pointing to Odd in a 'you got it' kind of way.

"When?! Where?! I want to play!" Odd was alert in less than seconds, bolted upright and eyes flickering around the room to search for Ulrich's face.

And the dark haired one fell off his bed, laughing so hard he thought he could've died right there.

* * *

**A/N: short, I kno, but these guys are hard to write sometimes. and i just wrote this on a whim. Coming up next, I have no idea!!! So I'll wing it from here. Thanks for reading! Leave a review!!**

**~Sky**


	2. Nicely Done, Odd

A/N: I'm working on some other stuff so I may be a bit slow with these. Here's another Lyoko Life! Lol. I love this one… hehehe….

He tossed the soda can up in the air. It fell back down, hitting his palm with a metallic feel lingering on his skin. It was soft to the touch and smooth against his naturally rough textured skin.

He could hear footsteps thrumming behind him, but he didn't bother to turn around, watching that can soar up in the air once again and hit his hand as he caught it. He snatched it out of the air this time and made sure to crush it in his fist, grip tight and killer against the defenseless aluminum.

Ulrich was listening to those thrumming feet, the obvious footfalls of Yumi. He had her memorized by heart and images burned into his mind. He loved the girl, obviously. That was so simply obvious to everyone in the entire school, but neither would do anything about it.

Picking up on the sound of more running right behind her, Ulrich zoned in on this exact gait and stride and he could immediately pick out Jeremie's quick heavy breathing with the effort of running. He was terribly slow and entirely out of practice.

Then Aelita right behind him. She was gasping for air, the same as Jeremie, but with each step, she made a sound that seemed like a cross between a whimper and a cry for help. It was just a natural thing they all assumed that just happened and Jeremie had often said that she screamed in the middle of the night, that same cry echoing through the whole dormitory. It was strange to think of Aelita being a human at some point, always running like that.

Missing. Who was missing? It wasn't hard for Ulrich to immediately pick out the one that wasn't with them.

Odd's feet usually crashed through underbrush and he tripped over everything and had nearly gotten himself killed more than once for lacking the skill to walk over a flat surface. How he survived as long as he did on Lyoko, Ulrich had no idea. Big, clunky shoes were also no help.

There was a laugh as Yumi almost stumbled over her own feet and her hand fell on the dark haired boy's shoulder. "Ulrich, you just missed the funniest thing!" she panted, a smile plastered on her face. "You will not believe what just happened!"

Jeremie was chuckling really hard, threatening to stop him from breathing altogether.

The remaining girl, Aelita, had her hand on Jeremie's shoulder to make sure he was alright.

With her near, he was always alright.

Ulrich blinked a few times, waiting for an explanation, but Yumi was laughing too hard, Jeremie couldn't talk and Aelita was distracted with Jeremie. An explanation would have to wait a few extra seconds until Yumi had calmed herself down a bit.

The girl in black finally wiped the tears of joy from her face. "Sissy… Sissy just fell."

So far, Ulrich did not find this funny.

"In a pile of fresh dog droppings."

Now that made Ulrich chuckle. He could imagine Sissy's princess-y face covered in the mud-like stuff. Just thinking about it made his chest hurt with laughter. It was funny to picture her like that, face flushed red with fury and embarrassment.

"So where's Odd?"

"He was the one who tripped her!"

A/N: okay, I lovvveeeddd this!!!! the beginning was fun to write (Aelita does run funny…) and I liked the end!!!! Leave a review!

**~Sky**


	3. Knowledge is Power

**A/N: I don't know if this happened in an epi already (I'm only at the third season in rewatching it all and I don't remember much from when it was still on tv), but I thought this would be awesome.**

**Disclaimer: in Lyoko, I would totally own this show. But since I'm not in Lyoko, I'm gonna have to settle with not owning it.**

* * *

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd had just hit the line of trees when a horrible cracking noise filled the air, lighting up their senses with its terrible shrieking. Everything was creaking and groaning as it moved behind them. A horrible moan came from the plaster, pipes and the sound of desks falling against one wall.

None of them turned around because they already knew.

The ground shook an earth-shattering shake, creating the noise of a thousand bulldozers combined, the sound breaking eardrums around the campus. It nearly made the three friends stumble as they ran for the factory, but no one dared to turn around at this point. They just had to make it deeper into the forest and down into the sewers. Then they'd be safer.

Another step was taken, making the ground quake with the force and a huge chunk was taken out of the grass, replacing the greenery with mud, dirt, and a large cloud of sand and dust. It lingered there, students shrieking as they fell from the doors and windows. Others were screaming for help.

Jim's voice was raised above all the others, sounding shrill, like a little girl. "SOMEONE CALL SOMEONE!"

At this, Odd chuckled.

"Keep moving," Yumi instructed as her cat-like friend nearly fell over the mossy protruding root of a tree that threatened to be the cause of his death.

He wanted to look back so badly he could taste it. Odd only wanted to confirm what he thought was the XANA attack. Eyes flitting over his shoulder, he could make out the form of the moving academy through the treetops. Pipes tightly woven together formed legs that supported the weight of the torso, which consisted of the main classrooms. The dorms created the arms, connected by more pipes twined together. It walked on legs tied with metal and plaster, groaning under the weight of each step the huge thing took.

"I always heard knowledge was power," Odd panted, stumbling over a couple of loose branches that had littered the ground at his feet.

Ulrich smiled through the panic of the situation, "But this _is_ a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

The blonde one laughed for a second. "Yeah, I mean, XANA could've tried this before. Maybe when we were actually _inside_ the school. It might've worked better."

Yumi was amazed that those two were so caught up in a joke that they could've fallen right there to the mercy of the living Kadic Academy.

* * *

**A/N: didn't mean to copy this if it's already an episode, but I liked it when I thought of it. And if Odd had really fallen… hehehehehe… review! Thanks!**

**~Sky**


	4. Air

**A/N: been a while since I updated this. Sorry! Ideas are running low… but I will have a good one up soon (by soon, I mean eventually)**

**Disclaimer: don't own Code Lyoko**

* * *

Aelita held her breath. Her face began to turn pink with the effort, causing Yumi to smile and say, "You're going to hurt yourself."

The air escaped her mouth and the pink haired girl started to laugh. "Why did you dare me to do that if you knew it was going to hurt me?" asked Aelita.

Yumi remained silent. She looked down at the math textbook in her lap. The algebra problems made no sense anymore. The game of truth or dare they started in Aelita's room had been too distracting for her to keep focused on anything.

"Why did you dare me?" repeated the girl with the elven ears. She kept her gaze trained on Yumi.

The dark haired girl opened her mouth and a simple reply came out. "I didn't think you'd actually listen…"

* * *

**A/N: just a quick one for today! Sorry! Reviews are welcomed!**

**~Sky**


	5. Bed

**A/N: boo**

**Disclaimer: rawrrrrrrrrrr! Don't own.**

* * *

"You know what I need?" asked Odd, tossing up his dog towards the ceiling before catching him again like a small child.

"Don't care," commented Ulrich. He flipped the pages of his textbook, looking carefully for the formula for density and volume and mass. It sucked. Why did he have to have finals? Why did finals exist anyways? What the heck did finals mean?

"Well I need a smoothie."

Ulrich's eyes darted over to Odd as he threw Kiwi up in the air once more. "What does that have to do with anything?'

"Dunno, but I was just suddenly overcome with this urge for fruity frozen and blended beverages. You know? Does that ever happen to you?" Odd caught his dog once more.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"THE MOON!" Odd let Kiwi down on the floor before getting up and jumping on the bed. The frame shook beneath the mattress and he jumped harder.

"If you break the floor, I'm going to have to laugh at you." Ulrich's eyes fell back down to his textbook. Man, formulas were hard to memorize. Especially when letters stood for things and they were really numbers that you had to replace and-

**_CRASH!_**

The bed went through the floor as did Odd.

Ulrich did laugh. Really, really hard.

* * *

**A/N: there you go! Now review it!**

**~Sky**


	6. The Science to Eating Corn Pops

**A/N: dunno what I'm gunna write yet, but I gotta leave in a bit sooooo something short…. Got it.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

* * *

"There's a science to eating Corn Pops," said Jeremie as he poured the yellow cereal into a bowl. "Now watch and learn, Aelita."

The pink haired girl stared at him, shaking her head. Sometimes Jeremie was completely insane. This was one of the few times.

He took the milk and began pouring it, watching each drop slowly and deliberately fall into the bowl with the yellow cereal. "You have to get the right milk to Pop ratio or else the Pops get soggy and the milk gets sour."

The door was flung wide open.

Jeremie's attention was torn away from the bowl and the milk and the Pops for mere seconds.

Yumi stepped in. "Xana attack," she mumbled through harsh breaths. Then she stared at him. "Jeremie, the milk part of the ratio is getting too high."

The blonde's gaze returned to the bowl as the milk was rising to about halfway. "YUMI! YOU DISTRACTED ME!"

Instead of taking any blame, she just looked to Aelita and said, "He's teaching you the science to eating Corn Pops, isn't he?"

* * *

**A/N: sorry, but there **_**is**_** a science to it. Review!**

**~Sky**


	7. Alien XANA

**A/N: I'm just spontaneously updating today. This came up on my list.**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**

* * *

**

"It'd be weird if XANA was an alien," muttered Odd, playing with a paddleball that Jeremie had given him to stop him from breaking something important.

He had been suspended from Lyoko because of a slight glitch in his software's loading program. He'd been stuck staying outside with Jeremie for a few days now and he was already getting twitchy.

"XANA wouldn't be an alien," huffed Jeremie as he tried to send the vehicles into Lyoko. Aelita had taken a liking to Odd's hoverboard. "He's too smart to be an alien."

"Are you calling aliens dumb?" retorted Odd, his paddleball charade suddenly dropping as he threw the small wooden thing across the room. "They're brilliant! They have laser rays! Do we have laser rays?"

"No, but really, Odd-"

"Aliens are brilliant." Odd got up, pushing himself from sitting with one hand. "I love them. They're like little green puppies. But they're not furry or anything. I wonder if XANA is furry."

"XANA is a computer program," groaned Jeremie. He wished he could fix the software so he didn't have to deal with Odd so much. He could only take so much of him in one day. Lately, he'd been getting an overdose of Odd. "It's not an alien."

"Aliens have computer programs."

"If aliens are so brilliant, why would they have computers?"

Odd huffed and fell into a cold silence.

Jeremie smiled, pleased with himself for getting the cat-like blondie to shut up for five minutes.

"So do you think aliens are furry?" Odd asked.

Jeremie banged his head against the keyboard.

* * *

**A/N: hehehe. Aliens rock. Review please.**

**~Sky**


	8. Happy Bunny Pajamas

**A/N: AHHH! Sorry I took so long to update. I couldn't think of anything funny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat.**

* * *

The doorbell had rung multiple times. Yumi was almost going to wonder why no one else had gotten it. Then she remembered: she was the only one home.

The girl groaned as the doorbell rang again. She dragged her tired body from the bed and began to make her way to the door.

It rang again.

"I'm coming!" shouted a tired and frustrated Yumi. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She was in her Happy Bunny pajamas and her hair was a total mess. It looked like a porcupine had grown on her head.

More banging resonated from a fist slamming into the door.

"Cut it out!" she hollered, raking her fingers through her hair to clean up the best she could. Something inside the girl just frankly didn't care. She was too tired to care. It was only seven in the morning and she didn't want to get up. It was a weekends for crying out loud! Who came around on a weekend at seven in the morning?

Yumi just wanted to sign for whatever this moron was delivering and go back to her room to curl up in bed. Today was not the day to mess with her. She wiped away a little drool from her face that had resided in the corner of her mouth for most of the night.

The door shook again with more banging.

The girl hurried a little faster. Her fingers found the doorknob and she threw open the door to see Ulrich standing there, panting like crazy. "XANA," he huffed, leaning against the doorframe. "Need you at the factory."

She stared at him, then at her clothes, then back to him. She was in front of Ulrich. In her hot pink Happy Bunny pajamas. The girl was utterly mortified.

Before she could even consider running back inside to change, Ulrich had her by the wrist and was dragging her through the streets at full speed.

"Ulrich, I'm gonna kill you," she snarled as she regained some sense of what was going on and set herself to run alongside the guy who had woken her up.

"Not if XANA does it first," he chuckled between panting breaths.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Review please.**

**~Sky**


End file.
